


The Lone Survivor and the Bird

by Nighterra



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Making This Up As I Go, My First Fanfic, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighterra/pseuds/Nighterra
Summary: Weirdmageddon is over and peace is restored to Gravity Falls. Both sets of Pines twins are getting ready to go their separate ways but little do they know there is something stirring in the forest that they have missed.





	The Lone Survivor and the Bird

Deep in the forest of Gravity Falls stood a clearing that could only be described as its own little world, untouched by civilization, but even for all its beauty for some reason it was utterly devoid of wildlife, not even the more magical residents of the forest dared to disturb the clearing. The only thing that marred the pristine nature of the clearing was a statue of triangle with one eye, half buried in the ground. One hand free of the earth, stretched out, as though it was waiting for someone to take it. But day after day the statue remained alone, until one day a toga clad figure stepped out of the tree line into the clearing, it was humanoid in appearance.

It had the upper body of a woman and the lower body of a goat, a long scale covered tail with a tuff of hair at the end flicked back and forth behind her. She stretches out large feathered wings before draping them gently around her scale dotted shoulders. Her snake like eyes focus upon the statue. She crosses the clearing to stand before it, the sun glinting off of the pearlescent horns adorning her head.

“I said it wouldn’t work, but then again nobody listens to me.” Her voice echoed solemnly throughout the clearing, her face wore an equally solemn expression. She puts a hand up to her mouth as though to cover up a sob.

“Actually, when I think about it. It was a good thing this time, if you hadn’t put me in ‘time out’ in that devil’s trap out in the forest for disagreeing with your methods. I would’ve been pulled back into the Nightmare Realm like everyone else…hehe” A sharp toothed grin peaks out from behind her hand shattering her solemn appearance, muffled giggles start to leak out and fill the air.

“Hehehe… I’m sorry Bill… hehe… but this is just too funny…” She giggled between breaths.

“Hehe…. You got yourself killed and your plans foiled by some kids and 2 old men, because you didn’t listen to me…. hehehe… YOU, an ancient demon of dreams… hehe… and now I, an infant in comparison, barely 300 years old, lives… hehe…” She attempts to regain her composure when a bird flutters down lands on the out stretched hand. All of her attempts are immediately broken as she doubles over gripping her sides.

“Pft…. HAHAHAHAHA….. NOT EVEN THE BIRDS FEAR YOU ANYMORE… HAHAHAHAHAHA…. YOU REALLY HAVE FALLEN BILL….HAHAHAHA… Hehehe…” Her cackling dies off into a silent wheezing, wiping tears from her eyes. Straitening up to give the stone form of Bill a final once over. She is surprised to find that the bird is still there and was not scared off by her incessant laughter. Its eyes were locked on her giving her a stare that could only be described as a glare, feathers puffed up in some attempt to look intimidating.

“Ohhh, very scary…” Voice dripping with sarcasm as she pokes the bird in the chest with a clawed finger bowling the little bird over nearly knocking it off of its perch.

“Or at least you would be if you didn’t look like a little angry ball of fluff.” She gets an angry tweet in response as the bird righted itself and locked eyes with her once again before it started twittering like it was trying to scold her or something. The fearlessness of the bird which was amusing at first started to become down right irritating, she turns to leave ignoring the angry little bird. She can hear the sound of fluttering wings behind her as she struts away. Hoping that the bird has left she looks back, the bird is nowhere in sight. She starts to let out a sigh when she feels a slight weight land atop her head.

“What the fud... OW” a sharp pinch is administered to her scalp.

“HEY!!! OW! STOP THAT!!! OW… OW… OW!!!” Letting out a hiss, she swipes at the bird pecking at her head, missing a few times before managing to grab hold of it. Resisting the urge to crush it in her grasp she holds it a few inches from her face in order to get a good look at the fearless little creature. It was mainly grey with a yellow belly, the feathers on its throat were black in a familiar shape, and its beak was thin and wickedly sharp. But the most noticeable thing about the bird was its eyes, what she had been unable to see from afar was the odd shape of its pupils and the unnatural yellow hue they had. At that moment all had become clear to the horned being.

“Bill?” The bird, Bill, let a chirp to the question and gave a peck at the fingers still holding him tightly.

“Ow… oh right.” She loosened her grip, choosing to cup her hands instead to give Bill a place to stand. Bill once again rights himself, briefly fixing his feathers before going back to staring. They stand in silence for what seems like hours, blue sky dimming into a dull set reds, oranges, and purples as the sun starts to set.

“Sooooo….. This is a thing now.” She speaks up unable to take the silence any longer, Bill let out a huff.

“There gotta be a better way to communicate than this… Hmm… OH!” Her long ears perk up at the thought that comes to her mind.

“The Mindscape! Why didn’t I think of it earlier? Hold on for a second.” She shifts her hooves into a more stable stance and suddenly closes her hands using her fingers to form a cage around Bill, he immediately starts to, well for no better word, panic. Franticly beating his wings and lashing out with his beak.

“Calm down Bill.” She says chuckling a bit.

“I’m just making sure nothing can come and eat you while we’re there.” Bill sat down with a huff, head turned trying to avoid eye contact, obviously embarrassed.

“Ok, let’s do this.”

With a sudden jolt the world around them turns grey and her body turns to stone as she leaves it, now floating off to the side of her physical form. She is quick to realize the absence of the yellow glowing triangle that is her mentor and friend. Looking down at Bill through her stone fingers she lets out a sigh.

“Well it looks like I’m going to have to take things a step further. Please don’t be mad about this.” With that said she dive directly into Bill’s Mind.

Unsurprisingly she was greeted by a monotone version of Gravity Falls with Weirdmageddon in full swing, only the owner of the mind can see its true colors. The ‘Fearamid’ Bill had been so excited to create when he originally started Weirdmageddon floated above the mental replica of the town. If Bill was anywhere it would be there. Using her wings to propel herself faster through the air, she headed for the floating pyramid. It didn’t take long for her to reach the Fearamid. Placing a hand upon the brick covered wall, she began to faze through the solid surface. Unlike the outside, the interior differed greatly from the original. At first she had thought she had stepped back out into the clearing, but the scenery didn’t quite match. The trees surrounding the open space were much closer together, their branches weaving together to form a barrier of sorts. In the place of the statue was a massive birch tree, its branches and leaves stretched to block out any attempts to see the non-existent sky above. In all it had the feel of a wooden cage.

“ _HAVING FUN THERE!!!”_   The younger demon jumped a little as Bill suddenly announced his presence, his voice echoing off the surrounding wall of trees. Looking around for the yellow glow against the grey backdrop she finally spots him. There sitting on the lowest branch of the birch tree was Bill, but he wasn’t quite the Bill she remembered. He was less than half his usual size now standing barely a foot tall, his bricks had chips and cracks in them, a few were even missing. His hat which normally stood tall was bent and scuffed. The sight of him sent chills down her spine, how could these simple minded flesh-sticks do so much damage to a being so much more powerful than them, the thought had nearly distracted her from the new additions Bill’s damaged form. Little grey wings fluttered upon Bill’s back as he stood up, the bird like talons on his feet were gripping tightly to the branch to keep him from falling off.

“You know it’s **RUDE TO STARE** , I know I’m _AMAZING_ but I believe you came here for something other than to _ADMIRE MY GREATNESS!”_ She rolled her eyes at Bill’s statement. It appears that getting killed did nothing to Bill’s ego.

“Why Bill I was just thinking how much your little addition suits you, those little fluffy wings really make you look adorable.” Bill’s eye narrowed into a glare at the smirk on her face.

“ **DON’T YOU START SASSING ME, AISLING CIPHER!** ” The triangle’s golden hue was quickly replaced by a fiery red, his little wings puffing up making them look even fluffier.

“ **I TOOK YOU IN AND TAUGHT YOU HOW TO BE A PROPER DREAM DEMON! WITHOUT ME IT WOULD HAVE TAKEN MILLENNIUMS FOR YOU TO GAIN THE LEVEL OF POWER YOU HAVE NOW!** ” Rage filled his echoing voice as he stormed closer to Aisling, wings buzzing as they propelled him through the air. He stopped inches from Aisling’s face, held back by a glowing blue chain attached to his ankle that seemed to just now come into being.

“ **NEVER FORGET, YOU OWE ME!** ” Aisling held her hands up in surrender, unfazed by Bill’s outburst.

“Don’t worry Bill I remember, they must have really gotten you good if a little bit of teasing made you feel threatened.”

“ **I DO NOT!** ” Aisling raises an eyebrow at Bill’s statement. He may say that but his physical state begs to differ. As his color fades back to his original color if not duller. He bobs up and down a bit as he tries to maintain his position in the air which appeared to becoming more difficult as time went on, his wings straining from over use and the weight of the chain.

After Bill nearly drops to the ground. Aisling holds out her hands, giving Bill an elevated place to stand, which he takes reluctantly. Upon landing he happily digs his new talons into the flesh of her palms, taking great pleasure in any pain he may be causing.

“Now that we have gotten that out of the way. Shall we get down to business?” She asks with a neutral expression upon her face, her eye twitches slightly but otherwise she shows no outward signs of pain. Bill rolls his eye before crossing his arms, he was a bit disappointed by the lack of reaction.

“Fine, what was it that you wanted to discuss.”

“I want to make a deal with you. I’ll help you get your power and body back, in exchange you don’t ditch me or go on a large scale genocidal rampage afterwards.”

 “HEY! WAIT A MIN…” Aisling was quick to cut off Bill’s protests

“We can still take over the world, but I want to have a better established grip on this world so we don’t get a repeat of the failure that was Weirdmageddon. Seriously, why were you holding the rift open with your own power? In case you hadn’t noticed, the moment you went down the whole thing collapsed faster than a house of cards. Although I was a bit surprised that YOU would make such a mistake. I know you were eager to be in reality but really didn’t think that you would be cocky enough to make what could only be described as a…”

“OK, OK, YOU’VE MADE YOUR POINT.” This time it was Bill who cut her off, looking flustered. A smirk crossed Aisling’s face at his reaction to her words.

“So you are saying that you will help me regain my power as long as I don’t run off as soon as I do?” He asked, confusion evident in his voice.

“Yep.” Bill gave her a look that screamed ‘Are you crazy?’, and that is saying something seeing how he is clinically insane.  

“Why?” He seemed to be unable to fathom why she would offer up such an obviously one sided deal, one that wasn’t even in her favor.

“Well, as funny as it would be to watch you struggle to do the simplest things to regain your former glory, it would get boring pretty quick and from the looks of it.” She takes a quick glance at their surroundings. Following the chain with her eyes, from where it was attached to Bill’s ankle, across the forest floor to the birch tree in the center of the clearing. Where the rest of the chain hung tangled in its extensive branches.

“It would be confined to the lifespan of your current vessel which in itself is not very long.” Aisling pauses for a moment before continuing, her voice a bit more hushed than before.

“I would much rather have your continued existence. If only to keep me company, you know very well I have never been truly been alone before and I doubt any mortal being would be interesting enough to keep in my presence for large scale of time.” Aisling’s face was flushed with embarrassment from admitting her thoughts aloud. Bill on the other hand was surprised, although he realized he shouldn’t be. Even though demons are relatively solidary creatures, only congregating when their interests align. But Aisling on the other hand has never had to deal with that lifestyle because she has been with Bill ever since he had come across her first coming into being. Manifesting from the terror and paranoia that was the witch trials, it was quite a sight. The humans’ counter productivity was hilarious to watch, they had unwittingly brought to life the very thing they were trying to get rid of with all their senseless killing. Bill had picked her up out of curiosity and boredom, she was the first dream demon he had come across that was native to this world. He had figure it couldn’t hurt to have to have another disposable pawn and this one had sparked his curiosity.

Bill glowed a little brighter, chuckling, he was rather pleased with himself. His past actions were rewarding him in such unexpected ways, who would have thought that the little demon he had picked up would grow up to be so dependent on him.

“Well Little Dream sure do know how to sweet talk someone, whoever taught you really knew what they were doing.” Aisling quickly got over her embarrassment choosing to instead to roll her eyes at the combined use of her nickname and a self-compliment in his comment. She took second to regain her composure from earlier before responding to Bill.

“So, what do you say Bill. There is no real downside for you.” A grin growing wide upon her face.

“Is it a _Deal?~_ ” She let out a slight purr with the word ‘Deal’. Bill’s lid upturned expressing happiness in a way that made up for his lack of facial features. He began to float again and held out his hand in a way that mimicked his petrified physical form. It was alight with blue flames. Aisling takes his hand with her own, burning with a purple hue. Her grin now so wide that it is distorting her face.

“ **DEAL!** ”


End file.
